Chico Malo
by Cerisier M
Summary: Impetuoso. Rudo. Fascinante. Fuerte. Descarado. Ardiente. Esas y un millón de cualidades más. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué las mujeres los prefieren patanes?


Disclaimer: Los personajes del Club Winx no me pertenecen TnT si fuera mío no existiría ese horrible, asqueroso, cochino y trágico final del capítulo 23 de la sexta temp. y Musa y Riven estarían casados y con muchos hijos n.n :L Déjenme soñar... es de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow :l

_._

_._

_._

_Nota: Ok, no es más que una razón para añadir lemon ;v_

_No se preocupen, queda implícito dónde se ubica esta cosa, y como siempre, olvídense de la quinta y sexta temporada XD esas son del diablo D: okno._

_PD: Lo que está entre «comillas y cursiva» son pensamientos n.n Advertencia: Lemon (leve)._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chico Malo<strong>

* * *

><p>Sábado. Día sin clases y ha amanecido lloviendo. Las chicas del club Winx conversaban tranquilamente en los sillones de su recamara en Alfea.<p>

Todas excepto una; Musa, que se acababa de despertar, salió desperezándose a ver qué estarían haciendo sus compañeras.

—Buenos días dormilona —saludó Layla.

—Uhm… buenos días —respondió avanzando pausadamente. Con su mano tallaba sus ojos pues aún los sentía pesados por el sueño.

—Las 11: 45 de la mañana —afirmó Tecna—. Me sorprendes Musa, normalmente Stella es la última en salir de la cama.

—Oye, que es mi sueño embellecedor —reclamó la rubia frotándose una mejilla con claro amor hacia ella misma—. Y parece que alguien finalmente me ha hecho caso, ¿cómo sientes tu piel, Musa? Mucho más suave y tersa que antes, ¿eh?

La peliazul la miró confusa, sin captar bien la 'indirecta'.

—No empieces con tus burlas Stella, Musa debe estar muy cansada —defendió Layla.

—¿Cansada? ¿Por qué? —todas las miradas cayeron sobre el hada de la música.

—¿Te has estado divirtiendo con Riven, eh, picarona?

—¡Stella!

—No es nada… —dudó sin prestar atención a los comentarios de su amiga—, es sólo que… Aún no me acostumbro al nuevo trabajo de profesora.

Desde su victoria contra los magos del círculo negro, toda la dimensión, al igual que sus vidas, había vuelto a la normalidad. De nuevo estaban impartiendo clases en Alfea, como los especialistas retomando sus entrenamientos en Fontana Roja.

—Ufff, y que lo digas. Es sencillo resolver un examen a comparación con planearlos, redactarlos, y aplicarlos.

—Olvidas que también hay que calificarlos, Bloom —apuntilló Musa con frustración.

—Además de las presentaciones orales, tareas, excursiones y mantener orden en el salón —habló Flora con su típico aspecto flemático.

—Oh, vamos, no sé de qué se quejan… yo me siento muy a gusto.

—Es porque no haces nada, Stella —se oyeron risas al unísono, con excepción de la princesa de Solaria que se había cruzado de brazos muy indignada.

Las risas fueron mermando para dar paso al silencio. Musa miró a cada una de sus amigas preguntándose si debería contarles o no. _«Mmm, son mis amigas pero… prometí no hacerlo»._

—Eh… chicas… —dudó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Musa? —los ojos esmeralda de Flora se posaron en los zafiros de ella. _«¿Dónde quedó tu intimidad, Musa…?»_

—Eh… ¿estaban charlando de algo importante? ¿No interrumpí nada verdad? Je.

—¡Ah! Descuida, sólo hablábamos de los chicos —animó la chica dorada olvidando su disgusto anterior.

—Oh.

—Nada importante, Stella nos contaba su cita de ayer con Brandon.

—Hum… les decía que me la pasé maravillosamente. Mi cachorrito es tan increíble, ¡mi príncipe encantado, el hombre de mi vida! —los ojos de la rubia parecían dos corazones palpitantes.

—No exageres. Brandon es un chico común y corriente —ahora fue el turno de Layla para cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Él es muy detallista y siempre está pensando en mi! —siguió, enseñándole la lengua.

—Sí… y en todas las chicas atractivas que se le cruzan por enfrente —se mofó la morena.

—¡Ush! Layla, pues por lo menos mi- —el resto de las muchachas la miraron con gesto de advertencia, conociendo perfectamente el tema con el que tenía en mente contraatacar. Sabían lo boca floja, mordaz e hiriente que podía llegar a ser Stella y lo mejor era detenerla antes de que pasara a cosas mayores.

—¿¡Por lo menos qué… ?!—desafió.

—Nada, que… —su mirada avellana cayó en Musa, buscando salirse por la tangente—, que... por lo menos mi novio no es un patán.

—¿Un patán? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues nada… y mucho, ¿verdad, Musa?

La aludida, ahora con sus cinco sentidos alerta, entendía que el argumento de Stella era por no lastimar a Layla, pues apenas había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Nabú. Eso no significaba que ella tuviera que pagar sus imprudencias. Pero, ¿de verdad lo consideraba algo malo? No debería tomárselo tan a pecho. Riven ya no era un patán, o al menos, no cuando estaban juntos. Ya no se comportaba de esa manera tan adusta que tanto la enervaba, ahora con ella a su lado era diferente y caballeroso. El reciente problema con Jason Queen sólo había servido para reforzar las cosas de su relación y avivar su amor mucho más fuerte que antes. Sólo esperaba que perdurara.

—Eh… sí. Odiamos que nos traten mal.

—Leí en Internet que la mayoría de las mujeres los prefieren patanes —dijo Tecna socorriendo a su mejor amiga.

—¿En serio?

—Afirman que es una "realidad" entre nosotras.

—¡No te creo! —Bloom y Flora se sorprendieron por lo antes dicho.

—¡Sí! Yo también lo leí por ahí en una revista de moda… aquí tenemos a Musa como prueba —sonreía la rubia dándole palmaditas a su compañera.

Las observó una a una buscando palabras, obviamente se referían a Riven.

—¿qué les digo? Los chicos "buenos" y sin personalidad no son sexys.

—Ohh ¿así que por eso rechazaste a ese chico, Jared? —se sorprendió la de cabellos caoba, cambiando radicalmente su semblante.

—Hn. Él no tenía ego ni amor propio —contestó Musa displicente.

—Qué polémico.

—Todo depende de cada mujer. Algunas los prefieren dulces, intelectuales, atléticos, malos o pacifistas… como Flora —el hada soltó leves risitas.

—Cada quien —sonrió enderezando los hombros.

—Pero creo que todas estaremos de acuerdo en algo —Bloom opinaba en la interesante charla que se estaba desarrollando—: queremos un hombre que hable y se defienda. Que cada día suceda algo diferente y no caer en la odiosa monotonía.

—Exacto. En sí, no se trata de que nos traten mal, sino de que tengan presencia, y _personalidad_.

—Piensas mucho en eso, Musa.

—Me gustan los desafíos —se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de salir con él, ¿veías a Riven como un desafío? —preguntó el hada de las olas.

—Sí. Y hasta ahora lo sigue siendo.

—Eso es excitante, ¿no? —Stella la miraba con aire picaresco y hasta lúgubre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, creo que los chicos "malos" son los _mejores_ en la _cama_.

Las chicas Winx abrieron sus ojos como platos. A los pocos segundos, todo era carcajadas y miradas insinuantes, ¿a qué venía eso? Stella era la más 'aventada' de las seis, pero no esperaban su revelación. Ellas siempre se la pasaban combatiendo brujas, monstruos y criaturas que amenazaban con resquebrajar la paz de la dimensión mágica, que no les daba espacio a pasar tiempo de justa intimidad con sus novios. Y aunque no hablaban mucho de esos temas, eran adultas después de todo.

—¿De dónde sacaste tal pensamiento? —el bullicio continuaba y los pensamientos pervertidos arraigaban en sus mentes.

—Mis antiguas amigas en Solaria me comentaban todo el tiempo. Además ¿no los has visto? Su aspecto rudo y de carácter agresivo, te hace pensar que te harán tocar el cielo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te conseguiste un novio patán?

—¿Hablas en serio? Ellos no te provocan más que sufrir, aparte de destrozarte el corazón, te destrozan la...

—¡Basta, Stella!

—¡Estás loca! —el comentario de la rubia se grabó en la memoria de Musa. _«¿Será cierto?»_

…

Domingo, sin deberes, perfecto para serenarse de las ajetreadas labores de la semana.

El hada de la música se ubicaba en el patio interno de Alfea, a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Había dejado de llover por la madrugada, pero el cielo prevalecía con nubes grises y el ambiente cargado de humedad; a pesar de eso, no sentía el calor como era típico de esas fechas. Era agradable.

Sentada, analizaba nuevamente la opinión de Stella sobre los chicos malos y su "don" de "satisfacción". ¿Sería verdad? ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Y… ¿por qué le preocupaba?

Musa razonaba, pero no encontraba respuesta. ¿Sería una casualidad los temas expuestos el día anterior? ¿O es que la suerte rondaba por su lado? _«Mejor no pensar en eso»._

_«Tengo otras preocupaciones en mente y, además… algo pendiente esta noche»._

Algún propósito tuvo que haber tenido sus argumentos, y fue instalar el nerviosismo en su inseguro ser. _«¿Cómo sería? ¿Estará bien...?»_

Antes de ayer, podía decirse que su tranquilidad era verídica, no había mostrado ningún indicio de inquietud frente a sus colegas. Ahora no podía decirse lo mismo. _«¿Qué debo hacer?» _Se debatía.

Todo se resumía en una persona: Riven.

* * *

><p>Sus amplias manos recorrían su cintura, y sus labios atacaban los suyos como nunca antes lo había hecho: con desesperación.<p>

_Lujuria_. Percibía lujuria emanando de todo su cuerpo. El ambiente estaba cargado con una energía electrizante que sentía que no podían contenerse ni por un minuto más. El aspecto de la habitación iluminada solo por una lámpara de noche los hacía temblar.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó rompiendo el beso. Sus pupilas violetas la miraron fijo, esa era la última advertencia. Ella se lo quedó mirando por un segundo, quieta; sus ojos reflejaban una sinceridad que hasta hace poco creyó fingida en él.

De verdad quería eso, lo sabía, recordaba la última vez que habían charlado y otro de sus temores era lastimarla. Se habían planteado infinitas posibilidades, resultados, regaños, aseveraciones y demás; pero, cuidadosamente, habían llegado a la conclusión sobre hacer _eso _y lo que significaría en ese momento de sus vidas y más allá. Y lo querían. Ambos.

—Mucho —respondió mandando todo al carajo, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier consecuencia con tal de estar con él.

No fue necesario decir más.

Una sonrisa perversa surcó su rostro, y una mirada maliciosa pintó su cara; una que indicaba que sus más recónditas fantasías estarían por cumplirse. Con presteza, desabotonó uno a uno de los ojales de la camisa de ella, hasta que ésta estuvo fuera. Ambos retrocedieron hasta tocar el borde de la cama —cama de él— y Musa sintió como era arrojada, no delicadamente, de hecho, fue un movimiento bastante _sensual_.

Musa contempló como Riven retiraba su playera exhibiendo su cuerpo musculado solo para ella. Se asombró. Ya lo conocía sin playera pero la excitación que la embargó de golpe era desconocida. No podía apartar su mirada de él, estaba tan bien formado, realmente era una visión lujuriosa y a la vez tenebrosa.

Él notó la mirada de ella sobre su torso, sonrió y tomó sus delicadas manos de hada y las puso en sus abdominales. Ella recorrió el musculoso pecho de su novio y lo atrajo hacia su boca para propinarle otro beso cargado de puro deseo. Así, Riven se tumbó sobre ella, poniendo su peso en sus musculosos brazos con los que la acorralaba. Musa se limitaba a explorar su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos. Su fuerte y ancha espalda, su pecho formado y sus abdominales perfectamente ejercitados. Sus cuerpos ardían a pesar de que sentía la sabana tibia en su espalda. La temperatura apenas empezaba aumentar.

Las manos de él bajaron por su cintura hasta aterrizar en su falda, una de ellas empezó a subirla con lentitud, notando la tela rozar por sus muslos. En poco rato, la diminuta falda fue quitada en un santiamén y sus esbeltas piernas temblaron al sentir una mano acariciarlas de arriba abajo.

Riven exploraba su cuerpo sin pena alguna, al igual que las traviesas manos de ella, que viajaron más al sur hasta la hebilla del pantalón, el cual desabrochó y fue resbalando poco a poco, perdiéndose entre sabanas y sus cuerpos. Sus manos ahora las dirigió a su espalda, hasta el borde del sujetador. Soltó un gruñido frustrado cuando no pudo deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

—Déjame ayudarte —se enderezó un poco y con ágiles dedos desabrochó la prenda interior. Dudó un poco antes de soltarlo por completo. Estaba a punto de mostrarle a un chico una parte que era privada para ella, y le daba un poco de pudor. Pff, da igual, era SU chico. _«Mi chico»._

Él esperaba encima de ella, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. No le quitó la mirada en ningún instante, expectante, mientras las tiras caían suaves por sus hombros blanquecinos. Cuando finalmente ésta estuvo fuera, el rebelde especialista posó sus ojos en el nuevo objeto de su deseo.

Sobreexcitado, comenzó a descender desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. Usaba sus labios como caricias haciendo un camino placentero, mordía la piel sin retener sus leves gemidos que se mezclaban con los de ella. Era música para los oídos de Musa, la excitaba, sin duda era la más hermosa que haya escuchado antes. Una melodía que no olvidaría y se quedaría grabada, a fuego, en su memoria.

—Ah… Riven… —gemía. Él se detuvo y la observó por un momento; sus largos mechones esparcidos por la almohada y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían lucir inocente. Como una niña pequeña. Pero no lo era, ella ya era toda una mujer. Sin duda, la más hermosa en toda la dimensión mágica. _«No, decir que es hermosa es decir poco»._ Estaba cautivado. Su piel cremosa lo volvía loco, su brevísima cintura, sus ojos como océano, su cabello oscuro como la noche, su indomable carácter… Todo en ella era perfecto. El especialista dirigió sus manos a los pechos de su novia, amasándolos gentilmente, mientras su boca hambrienta volvía a la de ella. Sus mentes se nublaban cada vez más y más; la palabra control iba desapareciendo y las inseguridades quedaban en el olvido.

—Musa…

—Ahh… sí… Riven.

Escuchaba sus jadeos involuntarios, cada uno más potente que el anterior, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Las caricias eran formidables y se sentían como fuego en la piel. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento fueran a ser escuchados —o pillados— por alguno de los especialistas que también habitaban ahí; pero no, la puerta estaba protegida con pestillo y asegurado con magia, además de que cada uno había salido en una cita nocturna con sus novias; era domingo después de todo. Eso los tranquilizaba.

Los brazos del hada rodearon su fuerte cuello y llevó sus manos a su cabellera magenta donde sus dedos se perdieron acariciándolo. La última prenda que poseía Riven finalmente cayó, dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos bajo la negrura de la noche que era la única testigo de las nuevas pasiones que ambos experimentaban.

Él tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color violeta que tanto amaba y que ahora notaba oscurecidos por el deseo. Tenía una expresión serena y al mismo tiempo libidinosa. Sonrió un poco, como solo él sabe hacer y condujo sus labios hasta su oído.

—Eres hermosa, Musa —susurró con tono tranquilizador—. Relájate.

Esa era la señal que indicaba que lo que tanto quería estaba por cumplirse, era tiempo de comprobar. Ella asintió, pero antes, se percató de algo importante: —¿Protección?

—Hn... cajón —al darse cuenta de su casi error, llevó la mano posada en su barbilla hasta dicho objeto para extraer un paquetito color gris.

—¿Siempre listo? —dijo Musa sorprendida y, recelosa, de que los tuviera a gran alcance.

—Los compré hace poco —murmuró abriéndolo y colocándoselo sin pudor alguno. Al volver la vista, el especialista advirtió la mirada de pasmo que su novia dirigía a su erección e inmediatamente se sonrió con sorna—. Espero que no estés dudando —en la cara de Riven se formaba una expresión divertida. Eso la hizo enfadarse un poco.

—¿dudando? Claro que no, tonto —frunció el ceño al ser pillada _in fraganti. _Pero que no la culpara, era curiosa y solo echaba un vistazo para cerciorarse de que todo "encajara" bien.

—Sólo bromeaba —su expresión volvió a la seriedad habitual. La admiró una última vez desde su posición; todo su cuerpo era perfecto, lo sabía, esa imagen lo acompañaría por siempre.

Finalmente, Riven separó sus piernas con una rodilla y procedió a penetrarla. Musa se aferró a sus musculosos brazos, mientas él poco a poco se adentraba en su interior. Gimió en disgusto por las leves punzadas que comenzaba a sentir. Él se dedicó a besarla tiernamente: recorrió ojos, nariz, mejillas y labios para apaciguar su pesar. El dolor se hizo más agudo cuando entró completamente; la escuchó soltar un leve gritito. Era grande… o ella muy estrecha.

—Tranquila, ya pasará —la reconfortaba, algo extraño en él.

—Riven…

Poco a poco el dolor terminó para dar paso al placer. Riven escondía su cabeza en su níveo cuello, lo mordía y besaba mientras empujaba sus caderas cada vez con más ímpetu. La deliciosa fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de Musa lo hacía acelerar, y las uñas de ella que se enterraban en su espalda lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Ahh ¡Riven! ¡Sigue!

Ella, bajo el cuerpo de Riven, estaba experimentando algo que jamás imaginó. Todo el amor que él podía ofrecerle se lo develaba en una sola embestida. Y él sobre ella se sentía el hombre más dichoso de todo el planeta. Ambos disfrutaban del momento… era algo mágico. Riven mandaba sobre ella, pero en vez de ser un bruto —como pensó que sería— estaba siendo lo más generoso de lo que una vez Musa pudo haber imaginado, sus caricias eran pasionales y a la vez dulces.

—Ohh… ¡Musa!

—A-así… ¡m-más rápido!

Gruñían y jadeaban con más potencia cada vez, lo cual excitaba más a Riven que empezó a apretar el ritmo, señal de que estaba por acabar. Musa rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas y lo ayudó en su ritmo frenético que estaba por terminar.

—Te amo —gritó Musa cuando sintió una ola grande de placer recorrer su cuerpo entero, las piernas las sentía como de gelatina y sus pulmones ardían por aire. Cuando Riven también terminó, dejó caer su peso en ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y una capa de sudor cubría sus pieles. Sus cuerpos aún seguían unidos y Musa deseaba que así fuera para siempre.

Pero no. Al poco rato notó como se separaba de ella, sintiendo un frío abarcar su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, sonreía felizmente. No podía creer que al fin haya pasado, Riven le había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo donde reinaba el placer, y le gustaba, quería repetirlo, pero solo con él.

Musa, agitada, se daba cuenta de las verdaderas cosas; agradecía, y no se culpaba. Su memoria, aún obnubilada por el orgasmo, rememoró un poco de la plática de ayer: Stella estaba loca. Pero tenía razón. Ya vería la forma de reconocerle su chistecito, _«¿por qué?»_ Se cuestionó con una sonrisita. Daba igual, ella le daría las gracias la destartalada princesa de Solaria.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de —una traumatizada— Cerisier:<strong>

_Y aquí termina, no se me ocurrió nada más a.a JAJAJA. :'v _

_Ehmm… mi objetivo era ser 'salvaje', pero creo que quedó más suave de lo que me gustaría. Y no me malentiendan, que no quería que se dedujera que Riven ahora solo la querrá por puro sexo y así, sino que, por lo que había comentado Stella, "los chicos malos son los mejores en la cama" Era lo que quería expresar y que Musa disfrutara, se sintiera afortunada y viera la realidad; pero, al mismo tiempo, que tuviera sentido y no caer en lo porno XD Además de que fue su primera vez… desde hace tiempo me planteaba cómo sería su primera vez asdflgksd owo_

_Este fic tenía el propósito de demostrar la masculinidad de Riven TnT pero siento que lo primero no se relaciona con lo último. Al final, cuando lo releí todo me di cuenta de me esforcé más en lo lemon que cuando las winx conversan (eso quedó muy flojo :l) -llora en un rincón- TnT pero qué va XD_

_Como siempre, la última opinión la tienen ustedes :D y si les gusta pos a mí me gusta mucho más :D o sea, es mi fic, que ya tenía semanas olvidado en mi carpeta XD y me gustó escribirlo, más publicarlo, y como quedó, pero también siento que no fui fiel a lo establecido a la idea principal (el lemon y así) TnT (además de que sopesé titularlo "Primera vez" pero ya era mucho cambio TnT) Okya._

_De todos modos aquí está, (a la mierda todo) Es la primera vez que escribo lemon… (leveXD) creo (es que no recuerdo XD) Y… lo dicho, me siento un poquitín insegura al respecto, pero me agradó o-ó (es decir, yo amo el lemon, [¿quién en su sano juicio no lo hace?] pero es complicado escribirlo :l) así que no se sorprendan y sobre todo no me maten XD aunque claro, acepto criticas y sugerencias. Todo con tal de mejorar y seguir escribiendo más lemon :D (muajaja (?))_

_En fin, ¡hasta luego! TnT -llora-_


End file.
